¿Quien es la extraña niña?
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Por las calles de Tokio corre una pequeña niña de unos 8 años, de cabello azabache, ojos chocolates oscuros y un vestido Naranja. Ella huye de dos hombres, pero tiene que llegar a su destino, cuando al fin lo logra se topa justo con aquel joven de cabello largo negro y ojos chocolates claros. El tiene que cerrarse cargo de la niña, quien dará vuelta su mundo en tan solo un día.


Hola,

este One-shot lo escribi el 29/07/2013, no sabia si subirlo aca, ya que lo subi en otra parte, pero me arriesgo, espero les guste.

* * *

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro, ojos chocolate y con una pequeña mochila en su espalda corría por las calles de Tokio, dos hombres iban detrás de la pequeña niña, la respiración de la pequeña era muy agitada y en cualquier momento podría decirse, que tropezaría y caería, pero tenía un dirección en un papel y allá iba.

Ella era demasiado rápida para aquellos hombres y como siempre la niña estaba indefensa y quien sabe que podría llegar sucederle si era atrapada por esos hombres, pero a veces ser una pequeñita tiene sus ventajas, podes escabullirte por cualquier rincón, hasta por una grieta, lo que los grandes no pueden lograr, por eso yo dudo que ella fuera alcanzada por aquellos dos hombres.

Su destino final se acercaba cada vez, sus pies ya no daban más, para su edad ella debería de ser perseguida por niños y no por dos hombres, pero no debía detener su paso, debía llegar a su destino y así estaría a salvo. Ya se sentía demasiado cansada pero tenía fe que en cualquier momento llegaría a donde iba y así estaría a salvo como dije.

Su vestido Naranja le daba ventaja, además de bailar en el viento le daba ventaja para correr, un pantalón sería más ventajoso, pero usar aquel vestido le daba libertad a la pequeña niña. Su corrida fue disminuyendo, quiso seguir, pero no daba más y se percató de que los hombres sonreían contentos por el cansancio de la pequeña, pero ella saco fuerzas de donde no tuvo y corrió un poco más hasta tropezarse, si tropezarse con un imponente hombre.

El cabello de aquel joven hombre era negro largo, demasiado largo, sus ojos eran chocolates como los de la niña, pero eran más claros. No pudo dejar de mirarlo y luego del bolsillo de su vestido saco una foto, la foto estaba un poco vieja, pero era de aquel hombre. — ¡Ten más cuidado niña!—Le regaño aquel hombre frio, pero ella o tuvo miedo del, sin dudarlo guardo la foto y se escondió detrás de ese hombre. — ¿¡Que crees que haces!?—Le pregunto de mala gana, pero inmediatamente vio la presencia de aquellos hombres que perseguían a la niña.

— ¡Sera mejor que regreses niña!—Amenazaron los dos hombres, per la niña les saco la lengua, mientras se agarra con sus pequeñas manos, del saco del aquel joven hombre.

— ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?—Pregunto molesto el joven hombre de cabello azabache, mirando bien descubrió que aquellos hombres estaban armados y no dudo en proteger a aquella niña, que pronto dejaría de ser extraña.

— ¡Tu no metas, danos a la niña y nadie saldrá herido!-Amenazaron, pero el joven hombre de cabello azabache se impuso ante esos hombres, mostrándoles que no era un estúpido cobarde.

—¡Acábalos Sesshomaru-Sama!—Animo la niña aferrándose más a quien se convertiría en su salvador.

—Hmpf, tu no digas nada—le ordeno a la niña, sin ser grosero.

— ¿Dijo Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso eres Sesshomaru Taisho?—Preguntaron os hombres, parecían algo nerviosos.

—Si tontos, él es el gran Sesshomaru Taisho—Dijo la niña, sin ser capaz de obedecer la orden de Sesshomaru, si es que era él.

—Si ¿Ustedes que quieren con la niña?—Pregunto interesado, no era su costumbre ser así, pero esa niña causaba tal cosa.

—Disculpe usted, nosotros teníamos ordenes de traerle a la niña a salvo, pero se nos escapó hace 4 calles antes. —Contestaron tranquilos los hombres, mientras uno saco un sobre de su bolsillo. —Tome, esto se lo dejo Sara Yagami, confiamos que la niña este en buenas manos—Dijo el otro hombre.

— ¿¡De que hablan!?—Pregunto molesto el confirmado Sesshomaru. Luego tomo el papel y reconoció la letra, era definitivamente de aquella cantante que conoció, sabia de su fallecimiento recientemente ¿Pero y la niña?

Otra alternativa no tenia, debía hacerse cargo de la niña, al mismo tiempo la veía tan indefensa, pero él no se dejaba llevar por cosas tan estúpidas, para él lo eran. La pequeña niña permanecía sentada en un sillón mientras Sesshomaru estaban haciendo unos llamados dentro de su oficina. Parecía no saber nada de niños y menos de una niña, por dios, él era Sesshomaru Taisho y no era lo suyo saber de ese tipo de cosas.

Solo fue un segundo, un segundo donde la pequeña se levantó de su asiento y desapareció de su vista, salió desesperado buscándola, ay que había hablado con su abogado, uno de los tantos que tenía la gran familia Taisho y le había recomendado hacer cargo de la niña hasta que investigue bien por qué Sara Yagami la dejo a su cuidado. La busco y la busco y al fin la encontró, estaba jugando a subir y bajar la escaleras. — ¡Ven aquí y no te vayas más!—Le ordeno firme, frio, como si quisiera asustar a la niña quien no sintió eso.

—Po cierto, soy Rin—Le dijo al niña dulce, inocente, como solo una niña sabía hablar y le regalo a Sesshomaru una sonrisa, el solo la sujeto de la mano y sintió algo especial al hacerlo, pero despejo eso inmediatamente de su mente.

Ese día había sido extraño para Sesshomaru, odiaba a los niños y ahora cuidaba a uno que no le tenía terror, si definitivamente buscaba darle algo de terror para que lo obedeciera y sea una buena niña como se supone que tendría que ser. El la llevo a su casa, la gran mansión Taisho que permanecía vacía, ahí ordeno a la mucama que le diera algo de comer y le prepara una habitación para dormir, pero Rin como ella se presentó ante él no se quería dormir y eso le hacía perder la paciencia. — ¡Ya duérmete!—Le grito casi impaciente, pero ella saltaba en su cama y parecía decidida a no aprestarle atención alguna.

— ¡Léeme un cuento! ¡Léeme un cuento… siii, Sesshomaru!—Le rogaba la niña con sus ojos brillosos.

—No, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas—le dijo el, desilusionado a la niña.

—Si lo haces me dormiré—le dijo la niña dándole su mejor sonrisa.

— ¡No!—Le dijo seco nuevamente.

—Por favorrr—Imploro ilusionada la niña nuevamente.

—De acuerdo, pero solo uno—Le dijo rendido, no tenía otra opción sino ella nunca se dormiría.

Luego de que Sesshomaru le contara un cuento ella no se durmió pero el sí y mientras estaba dormido la niña amablemente lo tapo diciéndole algo que seguramente a él le hubiese cerrado muchas cosas acerca de quién era la niña—Buenas noches… Papa—Simplemente le dijo la niña y se acostó en su cama.

Al otro día por culpa de quedarse dormido leyendo un cuento infantil Sesshomaru llego tarde a su trabajo, era uno de los dueños, pero que justo el dueño se quedara dormido era algo inaudito e imperdonable para e mismo. Además había llegado tarde por que la pequeña Rin le hizo la vida imposible para ir con él y no pudo negarse, fue igual que el cuento.

Cuando llego a la gran empresa Taisho todos lo miraban sorprendidos al verlo de la mano de la pequeña Rin, nadie entendía nada y e tampoco ¿Por qué esa niña lograba que el haga esas cosas?— ¡Sigan trabajando!—Reto molesto a sus empleado que dejaron de mirarlo y cuando el no pudo vigilarlos más lo miraron de reojo y siguieron sus trabajos.

Sesshomaru fue con Rin a su oficina donde lo esperaba su abogado, juntos tratarían de sacarle información a la niña y debelar cual era el propósito de que Sara Yagami dejara a la niña a cargo de Sesshomaru, su abogado era capaz de deducir que la niña podría ser su hija, pero a Sesshomaru no se le cruzo eso en ningún momento. —Entonces dinos preciosa, porque tu mami te dejo a cargo de Sesshomaru—Pregunto el abogado de Sesshomaru, como si la niña fuera a entender de esas cosas y encima mencionarle a la madre.

—¡No menciones a la madre!—Le reto furioso Sesshomaru, por lo menos tenía algo de delicadeza, acerca de mencionar a Sara delante de la niña y usar un tono fuerte pero bajo.

—Mi madre estaba enferma y ella me prometió que me dejaría con Sesshomaru-Sama—Dijo la niña que al parecer estaba bien informada de esas cosas.

— ¿Dime el motivo principal?—El abogado, entendió que la niña era lo bastante inteligente para contestarle.

—Mi mama, dijo que llamara Señor a Sesshomaru-Sama, ya que él no estaría preparado para la otra palabra—Contesto la niña sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru que cada vez entendía menos.

— ¿Qué palabra?—Pregunto interesado Sesshomaru.

—Papa—Dijo al fin la niña confirmando las sospechas del abogado y confundiendo a Sesshomaru. —Ella dijo que tú lo eras y me pone contenta—Afirmo la niña dando una sonrisa, pero luego se sintió avergonzada.

—Mejor sal un momento y no te muevas de ese sillón—Le ordeno Sesshomaru. Rin obedeció, pero de curiosa paro la oreja en la puerta de la oficina de Sesshomaru y escucho algo que la puso triste.

— ¡Yo no deseo una hija!—Grito yendo y viniendo con una mano en su cabeza— ¡Haz algo con la niña ya, Jaken!—Grito, asustando esta vez a la niña.

—Pero señor—Trato de hacerlo razonar Jaken, su abogado.

— ¡Solo sácala de mi vida, no la quiero de hija!—Rin no pudo evitar sollozar y tener miedo de Sesshomaru de su padre, pero no lloro. Sesshomaru salió algo más calmado de su oficina y se encontró con la niña pegada a la puerta, ella lo miraba triste, con los ojos vidriosos, ambos se miraron y el recordó la sensación que sintió cuando la tomo de la mano, pero antes de adivinar que ella escucho sus crueles palabras la niña salió corriendo y entonces adivino.

— ¡Espera Rin!—La llamo arrepentido, Rin bajaba las escaleras rápido y cayó, no fue muy grave pero Sesshomaru se pegó un gran susto al verla caer y sangrar que no dudo en cogerla en sus brazos como un padre responsable y de ahí la llevo a un hospital.

"En el hospital"

—No se preocupe Señor, su hija está en perfectas condiciones, solo déjele esta venda y listo—Le afirmo la enfermera con una gran sonrisa. Rin permanecía sin decir palabra y Sesshomaru no sabía cómo actuar. Ella lo miro triste y el se le acercó, poniéndose a la altura de ella y la miro y ella hizo lo mismo luego ella lo abrazo y como entendiéndose perfectamente los dos solo con al mirad ase hablaron.

Pero como siempre, Rin no aguanto las ganas y hablo— ¿Puedo ser tu hija?—Le pregunto avergonzada y Sesshomaru quedo estático.

—S…Si-Le dijo y ambos se volvieron abrazar y por fin alguien, alguien como Rin lo hizo sonreír con ternura y no como un hielo.

"Un año después"

— ¡Ya baja Rin, llegaras tarde!

— ¡Ya voy papa!—Rin bajo la grandes escaleras, no tanto, con su uniforme de la escuela— ¿Me veo bien, papa?—Pregunto la niña.

—Si—Dijo firme Sesshomaru—Pero vamos que llegaras tarde.

Sesshomaru y Rin subieron al auto y ambos se dirigieron al colegio de la pequeña Rin quien se sentía muy contenta de tener a su papa, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho y ella ahora era un Taisho. El chofer paro en la escuela y Rin se despidió de su papa solo por unas horas, ya que en unas horas lo vería de nuevo. Sesshomaru sonrió y firme le dijo—Vamos—Al chofer y se quedó mirando a su pequeña niña, a su Rin quien lo saludo con una mano.

Ambos se encontraron, ella sabía de su existencia, pero el no, cuando supo quién era por completo se equivocó y logro lastimar a Rin, pero por ese pequeño susto que para él fue enorme, ambos lograron el lazo de padre e hija, el cual nadie jamás romperá, ya que son el uno para el otro.

Fin

* * *

Yo no veo a Sesshomaru y Rin como pareja, no se me hacen como pareja, si pareja de padre e hija, esa relación, amor de padre e hija, seguro que hay algunos que piensan igual, espero les haya gustado el One-shot n,n

Hasta otro ^^

Sayonara

15/12/13


End file.
